Kamen Rider: Battride War/Gallery
This is a gallery page for Kamen Rider Battride War. Box Art & Title Card Logo.png|Kamen Rider Battride War title card. cgTy9ps.jpg|Kamen Rider Battride War Box Art AJmpkuT.jpg|Kamen Rider Battride War TV Sound Special Edition Box Art Confirmed Riders Battride Wars Kamen Rider Kuuga.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Ryuki.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Ryuki. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Faiz.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Faiz. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Blade.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Blade. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Hibiki.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Kabuto.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Den-O.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Den-O. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Kiva.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Kiva. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Decade.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Decade. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Double.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Double. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Accel.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Accel. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Fourze.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Fourze. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Wizard.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Wizard. Screenshots Images from Kamen Rider Kuuga level c20130318_riderbw_010_cs1w1_720x.jpg|Kuuga riding his TryChaser in game. Kuuga Dragon Form.jpg|Kuuga transform into Dragon Form. Kuuga Pegasus Form.jpg|Kuuga transform into Pegasus Form. Kuuga Titan Form.jpg|Kuuga transform into Titan Form. Kuuga Mighty Form.jpg|Kuuga reassumes his Mighty Form. Kuuga Rider Kick.jpg|Kuuga Mighty Form using his Mighty Kick. LavnoTa.jpg|Kuuga Amazing Form charging up the Amazing Kick. Kuuga Ultimate Finisher Attack.jpg|Kuuga assuming his Ultimate Form. Kuuga Ultimate TryChaser.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form riding his TryChaser. Kuuga Rising Titan Form.jpg|Kuuga Rising Titan Form in the game. Rising_Kuuga_Mighty_Kick.jpg|Kuuga Rising Mighty form knocking out a Salis Worm with a Rising Mighty Kick. Kuuga_Ultimate_flamethrower.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form channeling flames from his hand. N-Daguva-Zeba Battride War.jpg|N-Daguva-Zeba in game. XqTjfpd.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form vesus N-Daguva-Zeba in a cutscene. YbVYFqK.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form Oyrg8JA.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form charging up his finisher attack. KYBD1p3.jpg|Kuuga Mighty Form in a Kamen Rider W-esqe closing scene screen Kuuga_Closing_screen_scene.jpg|Kuuga's ending screen scene similar to the TV Series. Images from Kamen Rider Ryuki level Ryuki Dragreder summon.jpg|Ryuki summons Dragreder. Ryuki and Knight Battride War.JPG|Ryuki and Knight as seen in the game. Ryuki Strike Vent Battride War.JPG|Ryuki using Strike Vent. Ryuki Rideshooter.jpg|Ryuki riding a Rideshooter. Ryuki Survive Dragranzer.jpg|Ryuki Survive riding Dragrenzer. Ryuki Survive Shoot Vent.jpg|Ryuki Survive using Shoot Vent. Ryuki Survive Sword Vent.jpg|Ryuki Survive using Sword Vent. Odin Battride War.jpg|Kamen Rider Odin in game Odin vs Knight.jpg|Kamen Riders Knight vs. Odin in a cutscene Ryuki & Knight vs Odin.jpg|Footage of Kamen Riders Ryuki and Knight working together Odin_sneak_attack.jpg|Odin trying to perform a sneak attack on Ryuki. Images from Kamen Rider 555 level Faiz_Finisher.jpg|Faiz using Crimson Smash to wipe out some Riotroopers. 5hKK3I9.jpg|Faiz about to perform the Sparkle Cut Faiz_riding_Autovajin.jpg|Faiz riding Auto Vajin. Faiz and Kaixa.jpg|Faiz and Kaixa. C20130430 kamenriderbtw 021 cs1w1 720x405.jpg|Faiz Axel gameplay. Faiz Axel Crimson Smash.jpg|Faiz Axel Form using his Axel Crimson Smash finisher. Faiz Blaster.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form using his Photon Buster finisher. Faiz Blaster Form vs Riotroopers.jpg|Faiz Blaster Form using Blaster Crimson Smash. Horse Orphnoch leads Riotropers.jpg|Horse Orphnoch leading a team of Riotroopers. Images from Kamen Rider Blade level Blade_vs_Garren.jpg|Blade vs Garren Blade_confronting_the_DarkRoaches.jpg|Blade prepares to fight the Darkroaches. Blade charges against DarkRoaches.jpg|Blade charges against a horde of Darkroaches. Battride Wars Blade VS Joker.jpg|Blade King Form versus Joker in a cutscene. Joker_Undead_in_Battride_Wars.jpg|Joker Undead appears as the boss in Blade's level. Blade Jack Form vs Darkroaches.jpg|Blade Jack Form vs Darkroaches Blade Royal Straight Flush.jpg|Blade King Form using Royal Straight Flush. Blade vs Albino Joker.jpg|Blade vs Albino Joker. Images from Kamen Rider Hibiki level Hibiki Gaika.jpg|Hibiki riding Gaika in game Hibiki Onibi.jpg|Hibiki using Kihojustu: Onibi on some Bakenekos Hibiki and Ibuki.jpg|Kamen Riders Hibiki and Ibuki tag-team to destroy a group of Bakenekos with an Ongeki Sha: Shippu Issen/Kihojutsu: Onibi combo Hibiki Armed Gameplay.jpg|Armed Hibiki preparing the Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei to a group of Bakeneko Hibiki Armed Slashes.jpg|Armed Hibiki striking the group of Bakeneko with Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei Hibiki finisher.jpg|Hibiki using the Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata on some Bakenekos Miradedouji_vs_Hibiki.jpg|Miradedouji easily overpowers Hibiki. Battride War Villains.jpg|Midaredouji and some Bakenekos tag-teaming with the Weather Dopant & some Masquerade Dopants and the Horse Orphnoch with some Riotroopers Images from Kamen Rider Kabuto level Kabuto_striking_Salis_Worms.jpg|Kabuto knocking out a group of Salis Worm with his Rider Kick. c20130121_riderbw_009_cs1w1_720x.jpg|Masked Kabuto fighting Salis Worms Kabuto_riding_Kabuto_Extender.jpg|Kabuto riding Kabuto Extender. Kabuto_Drift.jpg|Kabuto gameplay. Kabuto assist Gatack.jpg|Kabuto assist Gatack. 007.jpg|Kabuto and Gatack surrounded by Salis Worms. Images from Kamen Rider Den-O level Kamen_Rider_Den-O_riding_DenBird.jpg|Den-O Sword Form riding the DenBird. Den-O Rod Form game.jpg|Den-O Rod Form as he appears in the game. Den-O Axe Form game.jpg|Den-O Axe Form as he appears in the game. Den-O Gun Form game.jpg|Den-O Gun Form as he appears in the game. 3V2DQNk.jpg|Den-O Gun Form charging up the Wild Shot. Den-O Climax Form game.jpg|Den-O Climax Form charging up a finisher attack. Den-O Liner Form game.jpg|Den-O Liner Form charging up his finisher attack. Albinoleo Imagin.jpg|Albinoleo Imagin h9fR78G.jpg|Den-O in Climax Form fighting some Leo Soldiers and Riotroopers alongside Kamen Rider Zeronos in Zero Form. Den-O and New Den-O.jpg|Den-O and New Den-O. Den-O_Climax_Den-O_closing_screen_scene.jpg|Den-O Climax Form riding the Machine Den-Bird in a ending screen scene similar to the TV Series. Zeronos Zero Form.jpg|Zeronos Zero Form battling Leo Soldiers. Images from Kamen Rider Kiva level Kiva riding Kivaa.jpg|Kiva riding Machine Kivaa Kiva and Ixa.jpg|Kiva and Ixa Kiva vs Riotroopers and Fangires.jpg|Kiva fighting Riotroopers and Rat Fangires Kiva Garulu Finisher.jpg|Kiva in Garulu Form hitting some Rat Fangires with a Garulu Howling Slash Kiva Bashaar finisher.jpg|Kiva in Bashaa Form charging up the Basshaa Aqua Tornado Kiva Dogga Finisher.jpg|Kiva in Dogga Form sending the Phantom Hand crashing down on a group of Rat Fangires thanks to the Dogga Thunder Slap Kiva Emperor Gameplay.jpg|Kiva in Emperor Form clearing out a Rat Fangire group with a Final Zanvat Slash. 11-kamen-rider-battride-27.jpg|Dark Kiva as he appears in the game. 11-kamen-rider-battride-28.jpg|Dark Kiva with an edge over Kiva Emperor Kiva_Emperor_riding_machine_kivaa.jpg|Kiva Emperor Form riding Machine Kivaa. Images from Kamen Rider Decade level Decade_vs_Dai-Shocker_Combatmen.jpg|Decade slashes a group of Dai-Shocker combatmen with his RideBooker. Decade_Kuuga_form_vs_Dai-Shocker_Combatmen.jpg|Decade as Kuuga Mighty Form striking a group of Dai-Shocker combatmen. Decade_riding_Machine_Decader.jpg|Decade riding his Machine Decader. Diend_assist_Decade.jpg|Decade and Diend fighting the Riotroopers. Decade chained.jpg|Decade chained. Decade Complete form and Den-O Liner Form.jpg|Decade Complete Form using Den-O Liner Form's power. Decade Complete form and Kuuga Ultimate Form.jpg|Decade Complete Form using Kuuga Ultimate Form's power. Super Apollo Geist Battride War.jpg|Super Apollo Geist as he appears in the game. Super Apollo Geist and Soilders.JPG|Super Apollo Geist leading a group of combatmen. Riders mind controlled.jpg|NEW Den-O, Skull and Eternal mind-controlled by Super Apollo Geist. Images from Kamen Rider W level W_confronts_Masquerade_Dopants.jpg|W surrounded by Masquerade Dopants. W_performs_Memory_Break.jpg|W performing a Memory Break. Battride Wars Double CJX VS Weather Dopant.jpg|Double CycloneJoker Xtreme about to strike the Weather Dopant in a cutscene. W_and_Skull_Performing_Memory_Break.jpg|Skull and W performs Memory Break to finish off a group of Masquerade Dopants. W_Drift.jpg|W riding the Machine Hardboilder. NEW Den-O attacks W.JPG|Mind-controlled NEW Den-O attacks Double. QOKC4u2.jpg|Double Cyclone Joker Xtreme JZdKLIC.jpg|Double CycloneJoker Xtreme in a Kamen Rider W-esqe closing scene screen. Double Cyclone Trigger.jpg|Double transforms into Cyclone Trigger form. Battride War Accel Bike Form.JPG|Accel in Bike Form. C20130426 riderbw 026 cs1w1 640x360.jpg|Accel Bike Form drifting. Accel Booster flight.jpg|Accel Booster flying. Accel Engine Blade maximum drive.jpg|Accel performing the A-Slasher on some Masquerade Dopants Accel game.jpg|Accel before turning himself into Bike Form. Accel Trial in game..jpg|Accel Trial knocking out a group of Masquerade Dopants with the Machine Gun Spike. PFN6igq.jpg|Kamen Rider Eternal Blue Flare in game Images from Kamen Rider OOO level W and OOO Battride War.JPG|OOO and Double as they witness the battle between Riders and foot soldiers. VxFuMYU.jpg|OOO performing a Scanning Charge. xfoEPZY.jpg|OOO in Shauta Combo fighting some Salis Worms. Kyoryu Greed Game.jpg|Kyoryu Greeed's appearance in the game. Ankh Core Medal cracked.jpg|A recreated scene from Finale: The Medals of Tomorrow, Underwear, and Arms Held in the game. Nue Yummy sucked into Wormhole.jpg|A Waste Yummy sucked into the wormhole. OOO Putotyra Finisher.jpg|OOO Putotyra Combo using Medagabryu's Strain Doom. OOO Tajador vs Salis Worm.jpg|OOO Tajadol performing the Magna Blaze. Images from Kamen Rider Fourze level Fourze vs Eternal.JPG|Fourze using Rider Rocket Drill Kick on Eternal. Fourze & Meteor.jpg|Fourze and Meteor at the Amanogawa High School. Fourze Claw-Chainsaw-Board-Winch module.jpg|Fourze using the Claw, Chainsaw, Board and Winch module to charge against the Dustards. Fourze Launcher-Gatling-Gyro module.jpg|Fourze flying while using the Launcher and Gatling Module to fire the Dustards. Fourze Drift.jpg|Fourze riding the Machine Massigler. Fourze finisher.jpg|Fourze performing Rider Rocket Drill Kick. Fourze Elek.jpg|Fourze Elek States electrocuting some Dustards. Fourze Fire.jpg|Fourze Fire States using Launcher and Gatling module to fire the Dustards alongside with the Hee-Hackgun. Sagittarius Zodiarts.jpg|Sagittarius Zodiarts as he appears in the game. Fourze_Base_Fourze_ending_screen_scene.jpg|Fourze in an ending screen scene similar to the TV Series Images from Kamen Rider Wizard level Wizard_and_Canary.jpg|Wizard guided by Canary. Wizard_surrounded_by_Ghouls.jpg|Wizard surrounded by Ghouls. Gameplay_for_Battride_War.jpg|Wizard gameplay. Machine Winger summon.JPG|Wizard use the Connect Ring to summon Machine Winger. Wizard_riding_Machine_Winger.jpg|Wizard riding the Machine Winger. Wizard_Finisher_Attack.jpg|Wizard performing the Strike Wizard. Flame Dragon Finisher.jpg|Wizard Flame Dragon Style using the Dragon Breath. Water Dragon Finisher.jpg|Wizard Water Dragon executing the Dragon Freeze Whip. 11-kamen-rider-battride-8.jpg|Wizard executes the Dragon Lightning Tornado. Wizard All Dragon Battride War.jpg|Wizard All Dragon Style gameplay. Wizard Land Style Defend Ring.jpg|Wizard Land Style using Defend offensively. Wizard vs Horse Orphnoch.jpg|Wizard Flame Style as he about to strike the Horse Orphnoch. Wizard_Kiva_ending_scene.jpg|Wizard in a Kamen Rider Kiva-esque closing screen scene. Beast Battride War.JPG|Beast as he appears in the game. Beast Chameleo Mants.jpg|Beast using the Chameleo Mant. C20130426 riderbw 001 cs1w1 640x360.jpg|Beast using Buffa Mant. Beast Hyper Battride War.JPG|Beast Hyper appears in the game. Beast Hyper vs Ghouls.jpg|Beast Hyper firing at some Ghouls. Wizard Infinity Battride War.JPG|Wizard Infinity Style as he appears in the game. Wizard Infinity vs Ghouls.jpg|Wizard using his AxCalibur against some Ghouls. Images of All Riders QMMnCbE.jpg|Kamen Riders Agito Shining, Ryuki Survive, and Blade King ride their respective Rider Machines through some helicopters Decade and 9 Heisei Riders.jpg|The main Heisei Era Riders as they appear in the game. 4 riders vs wizard.JPG|Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki and Kiva before they using their Rider Kicks to terminate Wizard. 4 main neo riders.JPG|The four main Neo-Heisei Riders as they appear in the game. 3 Secondary Riders.jpg|First 3 Neo-Heisei Era Riders (left to right): Accel, Meteor and Birth. KRBW_All_Riders_Heisei_and_NeoHeisei.png|All of the main Riders, from Kuuga to Wizard.